Shawn Damian
Career Early Beginnings Born in the suburbs of Chicago,Illonois Shawn Damian grew up watching wrestling and dreaming of a career as a wrestler. Shawn would do wrestling moves to his younger brother Adam until his parents decided to do something about it. They signed them both up for amateur wrestling at ages 9 and 5 respectively. Shawn loved amateur wrestling and showed a passion for it that not many 9 year olds would share for a sport. When Shawn went to junior high he was on the wrestling team and continued to get better and better. Eventually Shawn won many wrestling tournaments in the state of Illonois. When Shawn got to high school he was an extremely popular athlete who won tournments left and right with a drive that people loved. When Shawn was on the varsity team he was getting bored with amateur wrestling. One day he was watching some show when an advertisement for a wrestling school was shown. The wrestling school was in Philadelphia but Shawn wanted to see if he could make it farther than he had in amateur wrestling so he quit the wrestling team and when he graduated high school he packed up his bags and with 100 bucks in his pocket drove off in his car to the Big Bad Dojo in Philadelphia. Shawn Damian's first day in wrestling training went very well. The head trainer wasn't there that day but the fill-in for the head trainer was impressed so he passed the word along to the head trainer Big Bad Blanchard. Blanchard saw this "kid" and started to test him. Shawn did not back down and did not back up. Blanchard was genuinely impressed with Shawn due to the idea that he saw so much of himself in Damian. Blanchard took Damian under his wing and taught him more about the business of wrestling than he would teach the other trainees. 6-7 months later, Shawn was booked with Blanchard's promotion in which Shawn took on a grizzled veteran who was more interested in making this kid look bad than putting on a good match. After about 2 minutes of no cooperation Shawn got mad and started nailing the veteran with heavy hitting right hands. The veteran fought Shawn back with equally hard rights but Shawn wasn't going to give in. They kept brawling until a time limit draw stopped the match and Shawn had just about knocked the veteran out. Backstage, Blanchard pulled Shawn aside and talked to him about what he did. Shawn felt bad about losing his cool but Blanchard actually liked that he had gotten mad because that veteran had demanded more money before the show. Blanchard's refusal made the man want to make Blanchard's star pupil look bad but it didn't happen. Shawn wrestled for Blanchard's promotion until traveling over to Japan to wrestle and learn more. Shawn's brawling style was an immediate hit with the Japanese fans who gave Shawn the highest compliment he could ever get and that of being just as good of a brawler as Bruiser Brody or any other great brawlers. Shawn worked in Japan for a while until getting a call from XCW. Xtreme Championship Wrestling XCW started up and signed Shawn Damian to a contract. Shawn competed in a Triple Threat Hardcore match for the XCW Hardcore title. Shawn did not win but people know that title should've been his. Shawn Damian was then released after XCW went out of business. Back To Japan Shawn went back to Japan to do a few tours and learn more. At that time Shawn learned a lot about wrestling different styles. He became a very well-rounded competitor who could run the gamut of styles in pro-wrestling from Brawler to High-Flyer. Shawn stayed in Japan until he got a call from the All-Styles Wrestling president. Shawn flew back to the states once again to wrestle. All-Styles Wrestling Shawn Damian had a meeting with the president of ASW and eventually signed a contract. Shawn wrestled in house shows against low-card wrestlers until making his debut on TV. He defeated "Brutal" Bruce Lasko in an upset. A while later in the same show, Shawn was walking through the parking lot area when he saw a woman with black hair trying to carry suitcases. Shawn walked over to her and introduced himself. Shawn was then grabbed by the neck from behind and chokeslammed on a car. The woman checked on Shawn and made sure he was all right until Shawn felt a kick in the ribs. Standing over him was a blonde guy wearing a suit, sunglasses, and holding a title belt over his shoulder next to a guy with long hair and facial hair. Shawn layed there thinking of the woman even though he was in pain. The next week, Shawn was in the backstage area when Johnathen Magnum with bodyguard Michael Hazard and valet Trina Lash were in the ring. Magnum was busy talking trash and questioning Trina's intentions with Shawn. Trina denied wanting Shawn and Magnum continued to berate Trina in the arena. Shawn saw enough of this and came out on the stage way. He was then attacked by Bruce Lasko who was still upset over his loss. Shawn fought him off as best he could but Michael Hazard joined in and made it a two on one assault. Shawn was double chokeslammed on the steel ramp way while Magnum watched on with a smirk. Lasko and Hazard thought they had stopped Shawn Damian but while Johnathen Magnum had a match Trina Lash distracted the ref while Hazard tried to attack Magnum's opponent and leave the win to Magnum. Shawn Damian hit the ring from the crowd and nailed Michael Hazard with a Shawn Damian Stunner then hit Magnum with a second Shawn Damian Stunner and dragged Magnum's opponent over the fallen body of Johnathen Magnum while the ref turned around to count the three. After the match, Shawn looked at Trina and smiled. She smiled back at him and for a minute everyone in the arena knew there was something going on between the two. Next week, Johnathen Magnum started to berate Trina Lash again. Magnum taunted Shawn to come out and save "this worthless whore". Hazard was then shown on the big screen with a body down before him. That body was Shawn Damian and Damian was severely beaten up. Trina went to go check on him but Magnum stopped her and threw her down to the mat. A few minutes later, Michael Hazard walked down to the ring dragging Shawn's lifeless body with him. Hazard rolled Shawn's body into the ring and grabbed two chairs. Magnum put one chair under Shawn's face and took one chair himself. Hazard held Trina Lash to watch as Shawn Damian's skull gets nearly decimated by a vicious Con-Chair-To. The impact was sickening as Shawn Damian layed there and as a final blow Michael Hazard held Damian up as Magnum hit Shawn Damian with an especially hard shot to the head with the ASW title belt. Shawn Damian layed in a pool of his own blood staining a Superman shirt he had been wearing. Shawn was immediately taken to a local medical facility and had to undergo a blood transfusion to replace the blood he had lost. Throughout the night he had a few visitors and one of them was Trina Lash who visited him late. Shawn and Trina were talking all night then the next morning Trina Lash was sleeping in a chair next to Shawn holding his hand. During the night Shawn had a nightmare of getting busted open by Magnum and looking at his bleeding body as if he were a different person. Shawn started watching NoDQ CAW and saw Superman, who had been embroiled in a feud with Gannondorf, saw him make his way to the ring wearing a black Superman costume and had a goatee. Shawn loved the idea that when he returned he had grown a goatee and started wearing black and calling himself "The Hardcore Superman". Shawn Damian is often compared to Tommy Dreamer for this but Shawn Damian is also a fan of Tommy Dreamer so it's said to be a compliment. Anyway when Shawn Damian made his return he was relentless in his pursuit to destroy Magnum. At the ASW supercard Shawn Damian was not to be denied as he dropped Magnum with a DDT when Trina Lash pulled on Magnum's leg as he got into the ring. It was long enough of a distraction for Shawn Damian to DDT Magnum down and get the 3 count. Shawn and Trina continued to reign over A.S.W until their contracts ran up and they decided to move on. ZXWWF Shawn Damian made his way to ZXWWF in late 2006 where he captured the Hardcore title from Rob Van Dam after attacking him in the parking lot area and taking full advantage of the 24/7 stipulation. Shawn Damian's reign as the Hardcore champion was a long reign closing out 2006. At ZXWWF vs. MHWF Survivor Series Shawn Damian teamed up with Sabu to take on former ZXWWF wrestlers but now MHWF wrestlers in Kurt Angle and Shelton Benjamin. In the weeks leading up to the PPV Sabu and Damian had been attacked numerous times by Angle and Benjamin. At the PPV in a Tornado Tables match Damian and Sabu banded together to put Team America through tables and send a statement. Shortly after that Trina Lash made her first appearence in the arena as a visitor to a very bored Shawn Damian. The visit ended with Shawn getting word that she had been hired. Shawn and Trina became an inseperable couple in ZXWWF. Shawn made a few comments about one Terri Runnels that didn't sit well and Terri was on a mission to destroy Shawn Damian even going as far as getting CJ Hawk to help her. Shawn Damian turned them both away with hurt bodies and egos when at Armaggeddon Shawn Damian defeated Hawk after countering the C-J (F-5) into the Damian Death Drop for the win. A week later, a special battle royal was held to determine the number one contenders for the Undisputed, World Heavyweight, and XHE World titles. Shawn Damian entered the match and even though he took three Funerals (Tombstone Piledrivers) from Nemesis Shawn Damian would go on to win a shot at the XHE World title which was being held by his old rival Johnathen Magnum. In a show of guts and intestinal fortitude Shawn Damian fought through pain to win his first World title in a long time. Shawn Damian held the title for a week before losing the rematch. Opportunites would come and go into Damian's run in, once again with the monster known as Nemesis. Nemesis tormented Damian to the point where he had been signed into a mental hospital. Damian took the time to think about things and when he came back he was madder than ever and not going to be psyched out by the monster. ZXWWFMania was the event and Shawn Damian went one on one with Nemesis in a Buried Alive match. With help from Matt K, Shawn Damian buried Nemesis alive. The next month he and Matt K took on Shia Storm and Abyss. Shawn and Matt K won that match when Shia Storm turned on Abyss. Shawn Damian being done with Nemesis and the Night Breed set his sights back on the only title that meant something to him and that was the XHE World title being held by Chris Benoit at the time. Shawn Damian was passed over for a title shot when Ted Dibiase's nephew C-Money was signed to ZXWWF and received a title match within a week of signing. Shawn Damian was pissed off about this and did what he could to teach this kid a lesson because Shawn didn't feel Money deserved the opportunity that Shawn had strived to get. In a series of match Shawn Damian had the upperhand until one day in the locker room area C-Money's girlfriend/manager sprayed mace in Damian's eyes and Damian was blinded. The next week on Livewire, Damian was about to announce his retirement until Money and Raven made their way to the ring. Not being able to do anything Money and Raven taunted Shawn then tried to attack Trina Lash who was in the ring. Shawn Damian ripped the bandages off his eyes and caned the crap out of C-Money. Shawn Damian challenged Money to a Hard 10 match at XHE Last Stand. Shawn Damian made a statement in that match when Trina set a table on fire and Shawn threw C-Money off the ring apron through a flaming table to secure the 5 points and the win. With XHE dead because of the outcome of the main event, Shawn Damian moved onto Livewire and went after Batista and the World Heavyweight title.Shawn Damian won the match after a Super Damian Death Drop and would hold the title until losing it to King Trey at Patriotic Punishment by a screwjob. Shawn Damian fought his way through all the bullshit and finally got one last title match. Shawn Damian defeated King Trey in a steel cage match to reclaim the ZXWWF World Heavyweight title. Shawn Damian, even though he was the World Champion was unhappy in ZXWWF due to new rules that had been set in. Shawn Damian took the ZXWWF World Heayweight title and threw it in the trash. Shawn Damian left ZXWWF with Trina Lash and not looking back once. All-Styles Wrestling (The Return) In All-Styles Wrestling, New talent had taken over and the A.S.W World champion at the time Ken Talon challenged anyone in the A.S.W locker room to a title match. "Superman" by Bush blasted throughout the P.A. System and the man himself Shawn Damian made his way to the ring carrying a kendo stick and drinking a beer on the stage. Shawn Damian had the early lead on Talon until Talon caught Damian with an STO and followed up by a spear. Shawn Damian was down as Talon pinned him for a 2 count. Talon went to spear Damian again but Shawn leapfrogged Talon and Talon speared the ringpost. Shawn got him up on his shoulders and nailed the Damian Death Drop for the 3 count. Shawn Damian's title win would be shortlived as Johnathen Magnum attacked Damian with a sledgehammer and pinned Damian to win the title after an old rematch clause he never cashed in. Shawn Damian's spot in A.S.W has been to be the enforcer and to keep people in line while on the way he has won tag team gold until his partner was injured and he was forced to defend it in a handicap match. Aggressive Championship Wrestling Shawn Damian made his debut against Andrew "Test" Martin then the week after he beat some sense into Tim Rage in an Extreme Rules match. Since his debut, "The Nightmare Master" Freddy Krueger has made it known that he is going to take over Shawn Damian's body but Damian won't give up without a fight. Lately, due to a hiatus of ACW, Shawn Damian has taken time off but has taken a lot of Indy bookings to stay in shape while waiting for the hiatus to end. ACW is back in some capacity with house shows running. Shawn Damian and Trina Lash had a spot in the ACW Intergender Tag Team title tournament where they had a match against Puppets and Scarecrow. Freddy Krueger caused the distraction long enough for Scarecrow to get the win on Damian. Shawn Damian returned the favor when he caused a distraction in Freddy's match against Danny Jackpot. Jackpot won the match and afterwards, Damian and Krueger brawled through the backstage area and into the parking lot. On the shows, Shawn Damian has been attacked by Krueger and Damian not falling or being hurt by the attacks has shown Damian is as strong, if not stronger, than the Nightmare Master himself. At Vendetta, Shawn Damian will face Freddy Krueger in the dream world, a place where Krueger calls home. Shawn Damian's willing to step through anything to rid himself of Freddy Krueger once and for all. On the first episode of Stardust, Shawn Damian competed in a ladder match for a new title in ACW known as the Central American title. Krueger went onto win the match but Shawn Damian would claim the title belt three weeks later after defeating Freddy Krueger in what could be called his signature match, The Inferno match. After a somewhat lengthy reign as the ACW Central American Champion, Shawn Damian lost it to Byron "Sherman" Herrarte at Surviving The Suffering in a Hardkore rules match. Lately, Shawn Damian has been having doubts about his career and what he stands for. Wrestling Facts *'Damian Death Drop' (Death Valley Driver / Death Valley Bomb )2002-2005, 2006-Present *'Damian Death Drop Deluxe' (Modified Fireman's Carry Facebuster) 2007-Present *Damian DDT (Various) :*Snap :*Running :*Elevated *Stiff punches *Chicago Skullcracker (Standing Standing reverse Indian deathlock surfboard with a head stomp) *Various Mafia Kicks :*Opponent in corner Mafia Kick :*Running :*Shining Championships And Accomplishments *All-Styles Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion (3x) *All-Styles Wrestling Champion (3x) *All-Styles Wrestling United States Champion (2x) *All-Styles Wrestling World Tag Team Champion (2x w/ Johnathen Magnum) *Aggression Championship Wrestling Central American Champion (1x) Personal Facts *Shawn Damian and Adam Stryker are brothers. Shawn's older than Stryker. *Shawn Damian has used many finishing moves throughout his career. *Shawn Damian is mainly a brawler but he uses a well-rounded arsenal from aerial to submissions to even technical moves. *Shawn Damian is married to Trina Lash. They have been together for 7 years. *The biggest running joke is Shawn Damian is Tommy Dreamer's twin brother but in reality, Damian is just a big fan of Tommy Dreamer and models his wrestling style and look after Dreamer.